2
2 is a stitchpunk from both the "9" 2005 short and the 2009 film. 2005 short Description/Appearance It's clearly unknown what 2 looked or act like before he was killed by the Cat Beast; but he appears to have 9's body design and a number 2 on his back. What fastens his skin is clearly unknown right now. Fiction role After 9 combine the Talisman (which used to be under the Cat Beast's possession) and the mirrored talisman together, it opened up to release the souls trapped inside there. The soul of 2 can be seen coming out from it and returning back to his numbered skin, never looking at 9 or thanking him. 2009 film Description/Appearance 2 is a kind, brave inventor, willing to teach and help others. He was protective of the other stitchpunks, even protecting the young inexperienced 9 with his life. He is made out of burlap, with arms made out of a material similar to vinyl. He has shoe leather running down his stomach, which somewhat resembles a necktie. He has a metal plate on the back of his head, and his eyes are large and made of brass. Due to his frequent excursions into the wastelands, his body has sutained much wear and tear, and he is now more frail than the other stitchpunks. He carries a cane to help him walk, uses a spear staff for defence, and a candle hat to help see the way ahead of him. There is a pane of glass on (half of a pair of a human's glasses that are broken) the front of the helmet to help him see farther. 2 is portrayed as a frail, elderly inventor who can easily construct new gadgets. He built a telescope with 5, who he also helped fix after he lost an eye. Despite his aging physique, 2 is practically fearless and willingly sacrifices himself to save 9 from the Cat Beast. 2 is very caring towards his friends, most notably 5, 7 and 9, and reminscent when it comes to the ruined warzone. 2 was sent out by 1 to die, but 2 holds no grudge against 1 due to his natural kind and caring nature. "9" Scientist Facebook According to the Scientist's Facebook page, 2 awakened on Monday, August 17 at 5:17 p.m. After the Scientist removed 2 from the Transfer Device, 2 leapt from his hand and shows a level of concern on his creator. When he went off to explore the room, he looked back one last time and smiled. Then, he carefully make his way across the floor, touching every object in the room. Later on, the Scientist comments that he is fascinated by the junk scattered in the Scientist's Workshop and happened to make a simple telescope out of some junk. Fiction role During the war, 2 was among the stitchpunks who were force to find shelter as blood and violence swirled around them. He appeared behind 1 when they waited for 7 to come back with others under a former soldier's helmet. Upon 7 returning with others, they moved on but instantly, a missile struck and exploded near the helmet, scattering the stitchpunks. 2 happened to be near 5 and noticed him sprawled onto the ground, face down onto the ground. Realizing he's injured and missing the left eye, 2 attempts to carry 5 away. Before a Walker can crush him and 5, 7 pushed both 2 and 5 away to safety. When they're away from the Walker, 7 helped 2 carry the unconscious 5 to the now assembled others and towards to the Cathedral that was visible in the distance. Before 9 awakened and the Scientist died, 1 sent 2 outside the Cathedral supposedly for scouting, as 1 claims. 2 was dragging an unknown object and passes by the Scientist's ruined house just as 9 looked down from the window above and noticed him. When 9 followed 2 far, 2 may have spotted 9 but when approaching 9's hiding spot, he was whacked in the head, putting out the candle that was on his hat while knocking him down. He managed to notice 9 and convinces him that he's a friend, while also noticing much new detail over him. Since 9 was not given a voice box, he was originally rendered speechless. Upon figuring out the problem with 9's voice, he gestured 9 to follow him, leading him to a spot where an unused small voice box laid inactive and inserting the voice box into 9, fixing the problem. However, upon inserting the box in, 2 noticed the Talisman and takes it, realizing it as "the answer" to his "search". Unfortunately, 9 and 2 heard roaring and 2 urges 9 to hide into a nearby can. Putting the light out from his candle and taking out a spear, he steps out to confront the threat, but unfortunately, the source of the roars was revealed to be the Cat Beast, which immediately circled and grabbed 2. 2 managed to slash it's skull, but the unfazed Cat Beast threw 2 aside, slamming him into his broken doll wagon, knocking him out, and exposing the talisman to the Cat Beast. Upon recovering from the blow, 2 noticed the Cat Beast looking inside the can that 9 was hiding inside and bravely threw a rock at it to attract the beast to 2 himself. However, his actions resulted in the Cat Beast grabbing 2 using its jaws, taking the Talisman and returning back to the Factory that was in the distance ahead. As 9 comes out from behind a rocky wall (9 manages to get out from the can but ends up ripping the seam of his left shoulder open), 2 immediately called out for him but the Cat Beast was too fast for the wounded 9 to catch up. When 5 and 9 came to rescue 2, they found him trapped in a bird cage, seemingly dead. Upon hearing his old friend's cries over 2, he wakes up still alive, relieving 5 and 9. Immediately, 5 and 9 attempts to open the bird cage so 2 will escape, but the Cat Beast appears, having to hear the creaks that the bird cage was making. After a few attempts to grab 5 and 9, while also forming a hole on the cage's bars, the Cat Beast thrust the bird cage to the side, 2 screaming inside it. When 5 was thrust to the same side, he immediately helped 2 out just as 9 came hitting the ground and the Cat Beast disappearing from view. The three immediately secure themselves just as the beast reappeared. As 5's attempt to distract the Beast by firing a metal dart at it through his crossbow failed, the three stitchpunks ends up cornered and were about to face seemingly Death just when 7 appeared to save them while cutting the Beast's head off. Surprised over 7's return, since 7 has been gone for a while, he embraced her, happy that she came back. Unfortunately, as curiosity killed 9 into inserting the Talisman into the socket that was nearby, 2 immediately notices it and rushes forward in order to yank the object out. But the Talisman has already inserted itself in and activates, draining the soul out from 2, in front of 5's, 7's, and 9's eyes, and leaving 2 lifeless. Immediately, 2's soul awakened the Fabrication Machine, which has been deactivated many years ago, and 5, 7, and 9 were forced to leave his corpse behind as they escape the Factory. After the Winged Beast's defeat and destruction, upon realizing it through its decapitated head, the Fabrication Machine immediately plans to avenge its second creation's death. However, it noticed 2's corpse that was lying on the ground and used the lifeless 2 into creating the Seamstress. When the Seamstress attacked the stitchpunks at 3's and 4's hideout, the Library, 7 manages to cut 2 off from the Seamstress, leaving the Seamstress unable to use it. After the attack, which ends up 7 and 8 as hostages of the enemy, 3 & 4, 5, 6, and 9 mourns over 2 and gave him a proper burial, sending 2 on a makeshift boat (a piece of cardboard), arms crossed over the chest and the gold coin that was originally on 1's hat over 2's eyes. (This was a common burial tradition in Ancient Greece.) The boat floated through the water systems, never to be seen again and 2's kindness fresh inside the stitchpunks' minds. When 9 used the Talisman against the Fabrication Machine, 2's soul was probably among the last 2 that came out from the Machine. Upon 9 opening the talisman, 2's soul emerges out after the souls of 8 and 6. He apparently was grateful over 9's successful attack on the Fabrication Machine, so was the soul of 5, which emerges out after 2. After 5 emerges out, the souls starts to scatter into the sky, thus causing a rainstorm. Parts of 2's soul is presumed to be inside each raindrop. Possibility of survival *If he did not try and stop 9 from inserting the talisman into the plug. However, if this happened, 9 would most likely get his soul sucked out. *If he was not brave enough to protect 9 from the cat beast when they met. However, if this happened, 9 would have most likely been captured. *If 1 didn't send him out to die in the first place or if he didn't ask those questions then 1 wouldn't of sent him out to die. Quotes *"Wait! I'm a friend." To 9 when they first meet. *"Some things in this world are better left where they lie. But if you know where to look, these ruins are full of riches." 2, when giving 9 a voice box. *"Why don't you finish what you started with me?" To the Cat beast after throwing a rock. *"Wait! What are you doing?! We don't know what it is!" 2's last words before getting his soul sucked out. *"I knew you would come." 2 said 9 and 5 that he is still alive. Deleted quotes. 2 had a few deleted quotes and lines that were mentioned before the film's release. *"This is smashing! Smashing! Ha ha ha ha!" Trivia *2 seems to serve a grandfatherly role to the other, younger stitchpunks, such as 3 and 4. *The cane that 2 uses to walk resembles the cane that 5 used in the 2005 short. *Apparently, his hat is make out from a broken part of a spoon, a candle, and what appears to be part of a doorbell. *Judging by the way he fought the Cat Beast, he appears to be left-handed, wielding his cane spear and throwing rocks with his left hand. *Everyone except 1 and 8 truly cared about him. *Even though 2 is brave he was trembling in front of the Cat Beast while holding a rock, whether because he was injured or slightly afraid is unknown. *The Thomas the Tank Engine character, Edward, has the same number as 2 and he is also old and kind. *He is one of the two stitchpunks to risk their lives and die to save 9, the other being 1. *As revealed in the film's bonus features, the metal plate on the back of 2's head is actually a soldier's dog tag-and the soldier's name is Shane Acker! Category:Characters Category:Stitchpunk